


Murphy’s Law: Boling’s Postulate

by Fountain_pen



Series: The Murphy Series [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, F/M, Fluff, Sleep Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 16:59:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15562335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fountain_pen/pseuds/Fountain_pen
Summary: If you’re feeling good, don’t worry. You’ll get over it. Indeed, Bruce does get over it.





	Murphy’s Law: Boling’s Postulate

He writes, graphs, and assembles, his hands barely keeping up with his mind that zaps like wild fire. He’s somehow still connecting the dots, drawing constellations, and worries in the back of his mind that his body won’t keep up but he’s too excited to give it a full thought.

Breakthroughs come with a whiff of inspiration, a catharsis of comprehension and then the need to pass out. He thinks a child begging for an extra hour before bed must feel this way. Exhilarating and tired to the bones. A privilege he didn’t get to enjoy.

When it’s been more than 40 hours of Bruce stuck in his lab, Natasha decides to call it quits for him.

She walks into his lab and holds either side of his head. It’s hot and her hands are cool - he leans into it and looks up with sleepy eyes.

It seems whatever he’s been meddling at had come to a satisfying end, or he’s finally learned to enjoy a forced break. Maybe he's just happy to see her.

She pinches his cheeks not unlike Clint does to affectionately chide his children.

He wiggles out of it, like a neighing horse getting out of a muzzle. He doesn't stay away for long, seeking her to put his head on her open palm letting her hold its weight.

He’s non verbal when he's like this, when he's pushed himself to mental and physical exhaustion. His eyes are tiredly bright, his brain clearly fried to a point it’s lost its most basic capabilities of speech in the favor of reaching to the land of the abstract.

He stares up at her, blinking slowly and she thinks he’s forgotten the concept of sleep as well.

She covers his eyes with her hand like she’d do to the dead if they hadn’t attempted to invade the world. And of course this is the analogy she pulls out of her head.

The scrape of his eyelashes against her palm indicates that his eyes slip shut underneath her. His breathing evens out, his head softly pillowed to her stomach.

He had been feeling good - with her, he’s feeling better.

**Author's Note:**

> Murphy’s Law: Boling’s Postulate - If you’re feeling good, don’t worry. You’ll get over it.


End file.
